Fuegos artificiales
by Deraka
Summary: Un hermoso panorama brilla en el cielo nocturno. Pero yo sé que lo que realmente le otorga belleza a este momento es tu presencia, a mi lado. [drabble, shounen ai]


**Fuegos artificiales.**

_By_: Deraka

El panorama que se vislumbraba era ciertamente espectacular. Cientos de explosiones que inundaban el cielo, formando un festival de colores y formas entremezclándose unas con otras para que, finalmente, cayesen de nuevo a la tierra como las ramas de un sauce llorón se inclinan hacia el suelo dando así la impresión de encontrarse rodeado por una cúpula de brillantes estrellas multicolores. Como una burbuja de mil tonalidades diferentes. Aquel era el mejor espectáculo pirotécnico que había presenciado en toda su vida, y se alegraba enormemente de estar en esa ciudad disfrutándolo. Pero sobretodo había una extraña sensación bailando en su estómago. Cierto que los fuegos artificiales le encantaban y aquellos eran especialmente sobrecogedores, pero él sentía que se trataba de algo más. Un sentimiento más fuerte explosionaba en su interior a la par que lo hacían aquellos cohetes.

¡Ah! Por supuesto. Un solo vistazo a su alrededor le hizo ser consciente por fin de qué se trataba todo aquello. Él estaba a su lado, observando aquel espectáculo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. También parecía estar disfrutando, los colores del cielo se reflejaban en su rostro primero bañándolo de rojo intenso para pasar al dorado y terminar con el verde (un color que le iba muy acorde). Sanji sintió entonces como si uno de aquellos cohetes hubiese explosionado en su pecho. Supo a ciencia cierta que aquello no habría sido lo mismo si él no estuviese allí, a su lado. Pues su mera presencia era suficiente para él. Lo amaba.

Su mano vagó casi inconscientemente hasta la de él. Éste sintió un leve cosquilleo en la piel que lo hizo bajar la vista del cielo adornado de colores hacia el rostro del cocinero que le dirigía una mirada desbordante de cariño. Zoro le devolvió una mirada seria y profunda deleitándose en el aspecto que ofrecía su amante bajo aquel espectáculo. Después, lentamente, tomó la mano del cocinero entrelazando sus dedos. Sintió un escalofrío ante el tacto aterciopelado que estos ofrecían y sin poder evitarlo una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. De un pequeño tirón lo acercó más hacia sí, necesitaba aquella presencia cerca, más cerca de él. El aroma a especias de Sanji se juntaba con el de la pólvora dotando al aire que le rodeaba de un olor particular. Aquello era más de lo que habría deseado, disfrutar de esa demostración de belleza con aquella persona tan especial para él a su lado. Cuanto necesitaba de su presencia para seguir viviendo. Cuanto lo amaba.

Al notar las caricias de la mano de Zoro contra la suya, Sanji no pudo evitar reír en un intento de canalizar toda la emoción que contenía en su interior. Pero fue en ese momento, en el que el cohete final llegó al cielo haciéndolo brillar una última vez, cuando Zoro pronunció esas palabras que, por el estruendo, solo él pudo oír.

-Te quiero…

Sí, fue en ese momento cuando Sanji sintió en su pecho el estallido de la felicidad. El fuego artificial del amor había hecho explosión en su corazón.

**OWARI**.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

¡¡¡Este es el trigésimo fic que publico en esta web! Es algo que me emociona muchísimo, sobretodo porque desde el primer día he contado con mucha gente que me ha animado en todos mis trabajos. Mil gracias a todos vosotros, ya que hacéis posible que alguien como yo siga encontrando la inspiración para escribir cosas como estas. Solo espero seguir contando con vosotros durante otros 30 fics más! J.

Y ahora, yendo al grano… estoy especialmente orgullosa de este drabble. La idea me vino tras ver aquel capítulo de relleno en el que Usuff ayuda a una niña en sus fuegos artificiales. Dudé mucho sobre qué pareja escoger pero finalmente mi favorita ganó por goleada. Esto es un SanjixZoro como una catedral ejejejejeje. Puede que sobretodo la personalidad de Zoro esté algo OOC, o incluso que en algún momento me pase de cursi, pero es que solo de imaginármelos así de enamoraditos…. Ains que me da algo! xDD.

Pues nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Y como siempre espero vuestros comentario vía review. ¡Venga! ¡Qué no cuesta nada!

**Deraka.**

**17 de Febrero de 2006**

**2:39 am**

**Revisado el día**

**23 de Junio de 2006 **


End file.
